halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Uasp Erbomee/Archive 2
Archive 2 Create Sig What exactly do you want written on it? Finished I forgot to ask what color though. Hope you like it. That'll be $5, LOL! Just kidding! That is friggin... It SUCKS!!! lol,just kidding. It is pretty cool,and I will be looking up the Battlegroup Divine Light. I am thinking of making an article but I dont know if it should be a weapon,ship,etc. ANy suggestions? RE: Legendary Sure you can be part of it too, but you'll have to wait until I get XBL. Zamra Could you ask Zamra to make the Article for you? I'm buisy with my own system. And no RPing for me tonight... I'm tired and sick.-- RE: Yamoto System I'll see what I can come up with later on today. Greetings to you Rama 'Setum: Greetings to you as well, brother. May I ask our situation? Minor Councilor Rama 'Setum Rama: Glad to hear it. Any idea on the time line for the Titan. I have yet to here when she will be completed. Minor Councilor Rama 'Setum Rama: At least these are smarter than the Brutes. But I am glad to hear of the Titan, she will greatly strengthen our fleet. We need as much help as possible with the Brutes scattered around. The cowards won't even face us in open combat unless they have superior numbers. Minor Councilor Rama 'Setum Rama: Yes, I was sorry to hear of that, and am glad that you have recovered so well. If it were not for the Forerunner artifacts here, I would probably be glassing this planet right now because of them. Minor Councilor Rama 'Setum Rama: I could probably put in a word for you with the High Councilors about making you a Minor Councilor. Your record would almost guarantee you a spot. As for High Councilor, I have my eye on the next open position, when ever it may appear. Minor Councilor Rama 'Setum Rama: Indeed we shall. I have to say though, I wonder why High Councilor Antairious has asked me to come here. A seasoned warrior like him, surrounded by thousands of well trained guards would need my assistance with a few vermin like these... beasts (gestures at the dead Zalcron). Also the High Councilor requests that you head for Dalcronia to deal with a Brute fleet in the planet.Minor Councilor Rama 'Setum Rama: Probably only a few dozen. I think he just figured you were bored. Rama: They're Brutes, you could probably send a Banshee with a good pilot and get the same result. But still, I suppose a fifth of your fleet is sufficient. Rama: True. I have found that you can never underestimate the beasts. But without the Prophets to lead them, they seem to have reverted back to their original state. Rama: Obviously not someone incompetent. If you want a very well led group, send one of your best Ship Masters. If you want to give one of your newer Ship Masters who is capable the prestige of having destroyed a Brute fleet, send one of them. The choice is yours. Rama: Tell him to destroy them with my blessings. Rama: So, your off to see your new ship soon. Must be excited to get such a powerful ship. Rama: Good, good. Do you have any idea what your first mission will be. I say the Armada should go in and glass Doisac, but somehow I don't think that will happen. Rama: (laughs) Are you trying to bribe me into getting you a promosion? Ah well, never mind. I don't have that much say in the matter anyway. Rama: I suppose that capturing or killing prophets is important. Without them, the Brutes seem to lose their structure and revert back to a tribal state. This makes them a lot easier to kill. Rama: No, you cannot lose him. All Prophets are far too important and dangerous to allow to live. Rama: Well, best of luck on your hunt for him (P.S. sorry. Kind of split between this RP, one with Baracuss, and Forge on Halo 3). Rama: You are welcome. Oh, how is the battle with the Brutes going? I expect that you are slaughtering them (P.S. dont have XBL yet). Rama: If you want, I could send in a few ships. Nothing major, just a CCS and a few frigates at most. Just an offer. Rama: (sorry) Again, would you like us to engage it? I have about as many ships as you do, and can be their within minutes. Rama: Odd. This does warrant investigation. Do you have the ships heading. I will send one of my Stealth Corvettes after it. Rama: Uasp? UASP! Damn. All ships. Prepare to jump to Dalcronia! Rama: What? I thought it wasn't operational yet. What's it doing here? (P.S. sorry) Rama: Oh, I have got to see this. Comm. officer, order the fleet to stand down. Helmsman, set course for Dalcronia. Rama: Good. That gives us time to get there. See you in two minutes. Rama: Ah, excellent. I would love to chat with him when the battle is done. Rama: I'm sure the High Councilor will have no problem if the Fist of Sanghelios were to be the ship that recovers you after your mission is completed. Rama: We're waiting off the stern of the Titan class now. Just say when and where. Rama: Impressive. I wonder if I could get the Fist outfitted with one of those. Rama: Do you have an Energy Sword? Or have they shielded the door. Brute cowards. Rama: The Prophet is on the bridge, and there is no other way off, right. Just keep cutting. That's about the only thing that will work. Rama: Well, I suppose their is always that. RP Rama: Well, lets put it this way. I have seen Super carriers destroy entire fleets in a matter of hours. The Titan has just destroyed that amount in minutes. The Brutes are almost completely gone by now. the ship you're on is the last one left, and we are waiting be to pick you up at any second. Rama: It's kind of hard to tell with all of the unfinished areas, but it looks like only a few plasma burns. Minor damage, but you will need a new paint job. Rama: Sure, as long as its nothing too major. Does a CCS and a frigate sound good to you? Rama: Good, good. Are the Brutes putting up much resistance? (P.S. your sig was screwed up, but I fixed it) Rama: Isn't getting an Elite-sized hole the point? Rama: You want some back up? I have 300 ships full of troops wanting to tear at some Brutes. Rama: Very well then... Elite: Councilor, I am picking up a large Brute fleet headed in our direction. At least 50 ships! Rama: Finally, some real actio n. Let us handle this Uasp. Rama: Well, I suppose that means I won't get to have a little chat with the Prophet after all. Oh well, I suppose I could always ask Baracuss to let me interview him later. Rama: Good. I have just engaged the Brutes, and they, as always, have no coordination. They are even firing at each other. I am willing to bet their is a power struggle here. This should not take too... Elite: Councilor, we are being boarded!! Rama: What! How? Damn, I'm going to have to get my hands dirty after all. Oh well, I will certainly enjoy this. (Brute shots and spikers fire in the background, and you hear the sound of a slashing Energy Sword) Ah, now that wasn't too hard, now was it. I guess things are about done out there. That's what happens when your commander is an idiot and you're outnumbered 6-to-1. I guess I shall return now. Rama: (5 min later) Well, that went well. Do you know how long until the Titan reaches port and my ships can return to me? Rama: Very well then, I may as well wait here. How is the Prophet? Cozy? Rama: I'll take that as a no. Keep it that way. Rama: What! How? Where is he? Who did it? Rama: How about the where. I can wait on the other two. But not for long. We have got to save him. Our people have suffered enough without losing another of their leaders. Rama: I'd love to help. I'm on my way. Rama: Good. My Phantom is en rout now. I would say about a minute 'til my arrival. Make the 45 seconds. Rama: (Stepping off of Phantom flanked by two Honor Guards wielding Energy Swords, carrying my two energy swords) Hello Uasp. Shall we go rescue to High Councilor. Rama: What! How? Never mind that. Maydor will be the death of us all if we are not careful. Rama: Indeed... I will return to my ship. Alert me at the first word on Uasp, good or bad. Rama: I realize that. May the Peace Keeper protect him. Rama: Indeed. Like I said, com me if you receive any information. If Maydor returns, then I guess we'll have our answer as to the Honor Guard Ultra's fate. Rama: (mutters to self)damn Maydor. Damn him. (P.S. you had better give me a little more to work with than that if we're going to keep this up. I can't do too much talking to myself without looking insane.) Ok, I like it. What shall we call it? I'm going to say carrier, probably a supercarrier, because my fleet doesn't have any. I think I'll call it the Prophets Downfall. I already have a ship named that, but it doesn't have a page, so I'll just take that name. Pretty much. Rama: Yes, I am fine, why do you ask? Rama: Of course I am worried about Uasp, but there is not much any of us can do about that. Fair well, Elite. I want word of his fate as soon as you all have it. Also, do you have any word on the High Councilors condition? Rama: I want any word on his condition too. Carry on. (steps onto Phantom and returns to ship) Rama: Ah, now that I will do gladly. (Grabs prophet by chest and laughs as he whimpers and begs for mercy) Rama: I would never. I only want to beat him a little bit. (I tighten my grip on the prophet and he screams) And maybe ask some questions. Rama: Uasp! No offense, but how are you still alive? I had heard you were dueling Maydor, and he is, or should I say was, because he would never surrender, the strongest Sangeili alive. Rama: I'm fine, but I have'nt seen to much combat. Any word of High Councilor Baracuss? Rama: Good, then tell me, what happened? RPing Baracuss: Hello Uasp, I have returned from Chaos. How are things on Zalcronia? How is Krana?-- Excelent! I look forward to seeing the newly uncovered Artifacts (P.S: It's Zalcr'o'''nia and Zalcr'a'ns. You're getting your '''O's and your A's mixed up LOL)-- LOL Well it seams that a Small Brute fleet has just exited slip-space on the Far side of Prytor... oh no! Pestilence... Send your whole fleet! (You cringe as I yelled into the Comm-Link. My anger was growing) Kill Pestilence! Actualy... Bring Pestilence before me! Good luck Pestilence (On Comm-system): Kill the Heretics. Truth will not be silent as long as I am the Commander of the Covenant! Baracuss: Erbomee, watch it! Unknown object comeing out of slip-space extreamly close to your ship! (As if on cue, a tear-drop shaped object apears on your starboard bow and smashes into your hull!) I have no Idea! But it's design seams Forerunner, and there are life signs aboard it. It may be a new style of Boarding craft! Baracuss: Very well... cary on Ua-Gah! (Baracuss' voice gets drawn away from the link and you could barely hear him) Get your hands off me! Elite: Uasp Erbomee...(laughing) How are you? (The voice seamed extreamly familiar) Elite: You pathetic Honor Gaurd! Do you even know who I am!? Of course you dont... you only know of High Councilor Antairious! Well... that will soon change! (The comm-link shuts off) Elite: Ha! If you think you can take me on... come get me! Baracuss:Uasp, dont! You can't beat him!(the comm cuts off) Elite: Hehe... don't blink! (Sudenly you find yourself on the surface of Zalcronia!) Elite: VERY WELL! (A huge Elite came crashing through the trees! He grabs you by the throut and brings you to eye level with him... you were about a foot and a half off the ground!) Maydor Antairious: Surprised? (He throws you against a nearby tree) Maydor: Hmm... so you know of the Glyphs found here on the planet already? Councilor 'Setum must have informed you... (He rushes toward you, the ground shakeing at every step!) I'LL DEAL WITH HIM LATER! (You dodge another attack and see an opening! You stap at Maydor with your sword, but it seamed that the energy was obsourbed into his sheilds!) Maydor: (Chuckling) That wont work! (He back-fists you in the jaw! It felt like you had been hit by fifty Graity Hammers! Your vission became blury and you could barely stand!) Pity... I thought you'd be more of a Challendge. (You suddenly realize that you only cut my energy sheilds, and they obsourbed more of the energy and began to glow brighter) Maydor: Didn't I tell you...(He grabs your shouders and lifts you up over him) THAT WONT WORK! (He throws you down on the ground) You bore me... If I wanted to fight a weakling then I would have fought my brother... (Maydor suddenly vanashes, useing a teleportation system to go who knows where. You felt ashamed and hurt as you called for a Medical Phantom) What? Would you rather him had killed you? Sorry... It's just that, when you fight Maydor, you either do well against him in battle and he lets you go so you can become stronger, get wounded to the point were you cannot fight and he lets you go out of pity, or he kills you. I never said he was a weakling... your character may be one of the best fighters in our RP Universe. But it takes much more then that to beat Maydor in battle. (You find yourself at the foot of a temple. The temple was of stone and in the middle of a battle-scard wasteland. You instantly knew where you had landed. Hell) Maydor: (Holding up a holo-panel) Sorry... I'm buisy. (You knew instantly that it was the Glyphs from Zalcronia) Soon... my pain will come to an end. Maydor: How dare you!! (Maydor rushes at you, this time, with the intent to kill! Now there was more at stake... if either of you die here on Chaos, your soul would be lost forever) (Maydor catches your wrists) Maydor: All I wanted to do... was to stop my mother... and gradfather from dieing! But no! You and the others don't want that... it'll change history too much! WHAT DO YOU THINK THAT THE PEACE KEEPER IS DOING EVERY DAY!?! Maydor: SHUT UP!!! (He swings at you several times. Only the last one connected, but it was a gut punch. It made you want to throw up) Maydor: And you...(He backhands you) Need to learn not to interfear with my work! Maydor: VERY WELL!!! (He lunges out with both fists and "Double-Punches you in the chest! You fly a few feet backwards and hold your chest in pain. You felt at least two of your ribs were broken, and your armour was dented to the point were you can barly breath!) (Maydor fell to his knees, unable to fight anymore. He reached up and grabed your wrist, and the next thing you knew you were both back on Zalcronia. He let free your hand and colapsed on the ground) Maydor: How... could you have so much... energy... perhaps This is for... the best... I wanted to see my...family again... now my wish is about to be granted... (He took in one last breath) Goodbye Krana... Draken... and even you...Baracuss (His last breath fled from his body, and the largest Elite ever born passed away to join his family on Chaos) Baracuss: Over here... (You look around, and find him nearby. He was surounded by Maydor's dead Ascetic Squad, and was holding his energy sword hilt) Baracuss: Uasp... my brother is dead... (He looks at you seriously) I'm not in a jokeing mood... (He looks off into the jungle) Baracuss: That is what he wanted... (suddenly, all the pain from your fight with Maydor came back and you hurt like hell!) (You pass out. When you wake you are in the medical-bay of the ''Glimering Emerald with an atractive nurse by your side, examining you) Nurse: My name is, Denia 'Kartremee. I'm the nurse around here. You have about three broken ribs, briuses on your lungs and wrists, and a bit of internal bleeding. What were you doing? Wrestling with a Wraith? Denia: You must be very proud...(A few children run down the hall, chasing eachother for the fun of it. One of them was wearing the Mark of Runes, which ment he was of the Higher Class. It was Draken... Baracuss' son and Maydor's nephew. He must not have found out yet) Denia: I am wondering what he would think of you... since you were the one who... you know. (You ignored her, watching Draken play with the two other children. He resembled Maydor very much, being very tall for his age. You had noticed something stange about the way he wrestled with the other children: When one child had the upper hand on him, he always seamed to pop his neck and instantly turn the tables, just as Maydor had did except without the Muscle Stimulant Injections. There was something else too... every time he poped his neck, there was a strange shimer around him. He reminded you of an anchient Sangheili Legend) Denia: See the one in the silver robes? That's my daughter, Mai. She seams to have taken a likeing to Draken. Denia: What of a mate? Denia: A Mate... do you have one? Denia: Yes...(a tear fell from her eye) neither do I anymore... Denia: (Wipeing her eyes) I'm alright... Baracuss is on the Bridge if you wish to see him. (You noticed that the children were running towards the bridge as well) (You follow the children down the halls and corridors, right into the bridge. There Baracuss was sitting calmly in his Commander's chair, and only moved to rub Draken's head as he and the other children ran by. Kartal quikly shooed the kids out of the Bridge) Uasp... Just seeing if you are better... We're approaching your fleet right now. As of right now the Prophet is imprissoned on Sanghelios Gather your belongings... there is your fleet, waiting for you (He points towards the veiw screan. As you left the bridge, you almost trip on the Children) Mai: Excuse us mister! (She ran past you, followed closly by Draken) Draken: Yeah, what she said! (He ran after Mai, grabing at her robes) Other Boy (Named Baltrec): Have a nice day! (He ran after the others, looking abit winded) Baracuss: Do what you wish Uasp... I'm heading back to Sanghelios to get a well needed vacation.(The Fleet of Approaching Salvation enters slip-space and disapears from sight) (He smiles at you a little) Baracuss: As I said... do as you wish. (Denia was trying franticly to control the children, who were now jumping on the medical beds) Baltrec: Try and catch us! Haha! (As he jumped from one bed to another you caught him in your arms) Awe... you're no fun... Mai: Can't catch me! (She seamed to jump right into your arms) Oh! I knew I shouldn't have tried to jump on THAT bed...(Draken was a little difficult, leaping over your head sometimes, but you soon caught him and shooed them out of the Med-Bay) Denia: Thank You for taking care of those kids! (She went back to sterilizing needles and other medical tools) I see you're doing better...(Looking at you holding your side. Baltrec had kicked it when you caught him) Denia: Hmm! I'll say! Try living with one!(She filled a suringe with a blue medicen. You wondered who it was for since you were the only ones in the Med Bay. You realized it was for you when she tried injecting you with it!) Denia: (Grabing your arm) Oh come on you Baby! It's just pain killer. (She sticks the needle into your vein. You crindge as the liquid enters your body. Pain Killer? More like Pain Increaser! That stuff hurt like hell!) Denia: His name was Ranak 'Vesatee... he die when his Carrier was caught in a star's gravitational pull...(She wipes her eye) well... you can figure out the rest...(She sterilizes the needle) (Denia smiles) Denia: You remind me alot like him... (She turns to you and looks into your eyes) You even have the same eys...(She seamed to snap out of a trance. and went back to her tools) I would like to see more of you. Come back any chance you get ok? Denia: ell... neither do I, I suppose... Would youlike to go to the "Mess Hall"? (She laughs abit) Denia: Sounds like a Berserking Brute in there! (She glances at your Dented armour) Here... (She hands you some clean robes) You'll be alot comfortable in these. (You both head to the Mess Hall. As you come closer, you could hear the voices of multiple species from within. Each one was speaking their own language to eachother. There were the high-pitched Grunts, the Chirping Drones, the Mumbling Hunters, and of course the voices of the Elites) NEED HELP!!! I cant RP right now,although I would love to. I am making an RP about the Unggoy Skirmish and I need help to make it. Hi Hi again from Halopedia! You can search basically anywhere (including XBL) and I'm Kougermasters. lololol... Did you know I joined Halo Fanon in July? I know that, I just forgot. Kougermasters 23:10, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Fine,I guess Im fine,I guess. I HATE my job man. Plus me and D1134 are still working on RP:Unggoy Skirmish,as we only have us 2 working on it. Do you want to help? With this You can make Characters and Units for the RP and then we will start it when we ae finished with the Invite Template. Fine then Fine. Dont help one of your bestfriends here.MEANYFACE!!! IDK Ask Baracuss. Well I'm on Baracuss' ship right now. And he said he wants to talk to me. We could just talk about the real world. (Over comm link) Uasp, do you know who has killed Maydor? What!? You, why!? I guess so... Ya, Draken even told me Maydor was his favorite uncle. He might, he might not, you never know. Don't feel bad Uasp, you stop Maydor's evil plans. I'm telling you Uasp, don't worry about. (P.S. No thanks, but thanks for asking. I'm think I'm done with clans for right now, but maybe in the future.) Uasp! Wait! (I come chasing after you.) (I catch up to you.) What was that about? Well you kinda just walked away without saying anything. Anyways, where are you going? Alright then, see ya. (I wave good-bye) Ok then. (I turned around and walked back to the interior of the ship. Hello there Uasp, did you have a good flight? That's good to hear. I'm going to go to the cafeteria to get something to eat. Alright let's go. (We start to walk down the hall to the cafeteria.) I don't know, I can't decide. (I look up and down the menu constantly) Well I'm going to sit down so other people can have their turn. (P.S. Do you like the new picture of the real me?) Alright then. (P.S. Thanks) Aww...not these guys again. I don't care where we sit, but just to tell you these guys are real jackasses. I was once in a squad with them and...well lets just say the mission didn't go as planned.Hard to imagine they're still alive. Sorry I haven't been on XBL in awhile, I got the Red Ring Thursday. (ok) Well I guess we could sit with those Elites. I've tried all sorts of human foods and drinks, they all taste bad to me. Ya, you should listen to my friend. Ya stand down. Phew...thanks Uasp. What?! A duel to the death, that's barbaric. I guess so. Ok. (I start to look nervous about the battle) P.S.(Sorry if I don't reply sooner, I'm working on a new article.) Uasp, look out! Ya, go Uasp! I will. (I run out of the arena to find a doctor. A few seconds later me and an Elite doctor rush in and I show him where you are.) Well at least it's only a minor wound. I don't know, probably not serious tuff since you need your wound to heal. (P.S. I voted on your article.) Ok then. Let's get going. Not much, slept a little. (P.S. Can you vote for my article, the Human-Demon War? Its under "Best Event of the Year." Well... Baracuss was the one who started the RP. Also thanks, but don't ask we when I'm getting XBL because I am now flat broke and trying to save money for Gears of War 2. I have Dial-Up so thats the big problem. Watch it! I have to suffer enough. Tell me if you like this page Vampirians talk to you tomorrow,as you caught me at a bad time. (Everyone needs to shower) Hello dude. What have you been up to? Wanna know something weird? I woke upearlier and I have a bump under my tongue and I dont know what happened. Any Word Have you heard any word from Baw Wee and/or Baracuss? Yo Nothing much, my Xbox is still broken because somethings wrong with the AV cable. Can't watch t.v. this week, but I'm fine. I know, where is he? Me neither, that's why I asked. Classified How did you find out about the Star Charts? These are highly classified files, Uasp. Did you track the transmission back to the source. Articles I really don't know what to tell you. I'm rather busy right now trying to finish a number of my own articles. Sorry :( Baracuss's Whereabouts I found out where Baracuss is. He got in a car accident and is in the hospital. Assistance Exactly what do need help with? Give me a description of what it looks like. Okay, does it have some kind of bayonet on it. Given that the name has the word SAW in it. Hey No RPing today man. I'm sure you've heard what happend to me, and because of that it's hard to type. Much, thanks. I might be outta here in 1 or 2 weeks. Yup. I'll be back on XBL and kickin ass again soon! NXE? Another upgrade huh? Cool! SAW-5 Machine Gun Yeah, I liked that one. Story Sorry I didn't reply, It's an awesome story. I didn't see any mistakes. A month! wow that is a long time. Still, a long time. I've written a few articles in the past 2 days. They changed the skin, the new one sucks. Skin I heard you can still change it, but I don't how. RP Greeting Uasp, may I ask why you have contacted me? With what? Zamra: I suppose we could. Zamra: Very well. (As you watch me come aboard you notice I'm not alone, another Sangheili walks right by my side) Zamra: Greetings once again Uasp. Zamra: This my second-in-command, Viara 'Nartamee. (My mate) Viara: It is a pleasure to meet you, Uasp. Zamra: It doesn't matter. Its not that I didn't like. What do you want me to say? Great and Wonderful News!!!! I'm going home TODAY!!!!!!! Awards Thanks for voting, were there any things I should improve? I did finish it, it just short. I tried to describe the war as best I could. I'll go read the new chapters. Well I was writing about a war, not much to write about except a few things, but lets just forget that. The 2 new chapters a pretty good, you should probably capitalize a few words though. I saw "i'll" once and I think "elites" and "brutes" a few times. Not to nag, but do you think you can change your comment for your vote? No it'll get removed if it doesn't follow the self-voting policy. To follow that you need to be a user for more than 4 weeks, and have more than 60 mainspace edits, I have 162. I nominated the SAW-5 it's a pretty good machine gun. That's the spirit! I'm doing good, how about yourself? And yes I like your sig, it's very colorful. Well my mom told me that as we get older we'll be able to write better than we did months ago or even years ago. And just to inform you, I checked my repair status and my Xbox is getting repaired as we speak. YAY!!! Don't worry about it. RE: New Sig Tell me what you want on it. About That I edited it. Are you a fan of Bionicle? I'm just asking because thats a picture of a Visorak on your new article. I used to be a big fan of Bionicle, I'm sitting on over a few hundred dollars worth of Bionicles still. Before I got into Halo, I had collected every figure ranging from the first Toa in 2001 to the Toa Inika in 2006. Those were the good old days. Your thinking of Onua. I left another message on it. Did you say something? I can't find what you just wrote. What? How the hell do they configure ships to their limbs? WHOO!!! I just got an email from Xbox.com saying that my 360 has been repaired! I should be at my house either Saturday, or Monday. The first game I play will probably be Halo 1. I've been reading "The Flood", and I've always loved the game. And sorry I didn't reply my powers been out since Friday and I'm staying at my grandmas' house. Take a look at my article, 26th Beta Battle Squad, it might give you some ideas. Look at the top of the page where it says "move" You're welcome. The only thing I can think of is be more descriptive on which battles they took part in. I gotta go to bed, see ya, and hopefully I have power tomorrow. New RP I'm abit tired of that old RP cause I have many new Ideas! Oh and Check out the beginings of my text adventure: Halo: C.Y.O.E. (A Brute ship exits slip-space near your Fleet, but before you could give the order to have it destroyed...) Baracuss (Comm-Link): Uasp, do you read me? Over. (P.S. You want to help me with it?) (P.S.S. I like it!) Baracuss: It's just another one of my Get Captured, Get Info, and Get Away plans. Baracuss: You can mock me later. I can't get to the Bridge and I need you to contact the Sanghelios Council. Warn them about a new Brute Power Armour that their issuing to their front lines. And while you're at it... (You hear an energy sword slice and a Brute death-scream) send some kind of transport to get me off this ship! Baracuss: (Another Brute Dies) You mean there's no Phantoms in you posesion? Baracuss: Ok then... how fast is the Fraiter? Baracuss: 20 minuets! (Another Brute dies) Damn it! I shouldn't have destroyed that Seraph! Baracuss: That's good just get me out of here! Baracuss: No need for the Bow old friend... (The ship rocks as Seraphs start to attack) (P.S. You got the Picture for your ship from Star Wars: Clone Wars) Baracuss: We need to get back to Sanghelios. I have Important Information that needs to be informed to the Council (After a few hours the fleet exits slip-space above Sanghelios. You are surprised to see that millions of ships are orbiting it) Baracuss: That's strange... never have I seen the entire Armada orbiting the planet... Something must have spooked the Council. (One Carrier breaks free from the blockade's ranks and heads towards your fleet) Elite: Sir, their Hailing us. (READ ABOVE) (Kartal 'Surimnee apears on the Veiw screan) Kartal: This is Captain Kartal 'Surimnee on the Glimering Emerald. Good to see you again High Councilor! We thought you were dead... again... Baracuss: Sorry to dissapoint... (Looking back to the Armada) why all the security, Kartal? Kartal: Bad happenings, Councilor... Zalcronia has fallen to the Loyalists, and they now have a good position to strike Sanghelios. Baracuss: Impossible! We had nearly half of the Armada gaurding that system! Kartal: I know sir... the Fleet that attacked was the Largest anyone has ever seen... even larger then the One gaurding Dosiac and High Charity 2... Baracuss: (Towards you) If that power armour makes it to the Loyalist forces at Zalcronia... (Turns back to Kartal) We may lose Sanghelios... Baracuss: Sorry, Uasp, it's not up to me. I must inform the Council of my findings. They'll decide what needs to be done. (Looks back at Sanghelios) But in my opinion... Sanghelios is our top Priority. Kartal, scedual an LZ for me, find the one closest to the Capitol as possible! Kartal: Consider it done! (The Veiwscrean cuts off) Baracuss: Uasp, ready a Dropship for me, then join the Armada orbiting Sanghelios. I'll inform you of the Council's orders as soon as posible. (Shakes your hand) Good luck old friend... let's just hope we live through this. (He exits the Bridge, escorted by two Zealots, towards the Hanger where a Phantom is waiting) (The Next Day) Elite: Sir, we're receving and Video Recording from Councilor Antairious. Should I put it onscrean? (The Elite did so and Baracuss' image appeared onscrean) Baracuss: Uasp, Our worse fears have been realized... the Largest Transport fleet (the ones carrying the Power Armour) is heading for the Loyalist Fleet in the Prytor System. That Fleet is twice as large as the Loyalist Fleet, during the Battle over Dosiac. Your orders are to RV with Minor Councilor, Rama 'Setum, and stop that supply from reaching Zalcronia. After you complete your mission you are to stay put until informed otherwise. I this message are the Coordinates for an Interseption area. Good Luck old friend. OF MESSAGE Major Domo: That's all to the message sir. What are our orders? RP Rama: I am well. How may I help you? Rama: I would be delighted to. So it is finally completed. Good, the Brutes will never be able to stand against us now. I don't remeber exactly where they are. They're just tiny grammatical errors, very common. Don't worry about it. One thing though, when somebody is speaking, whatever that person says becomes a new paragraph, it doesn't all run together. Makes it easier to read. Probably make it a lot longer, but alright. Just make them all like that and you'll be fine. Well, I voted for it didn't I? Um... well... It does have a good storyline. No, I've just never been good at giving reviews. Reviewing the nonexistent... good luck. Well then, try your best. Yeah, me too. OH, SORRY! I SPEND HALF AN HOUR DOING THAT, AND YOU COMPLAIN ABOUT ME MISSING ONE CHAPTER!!!!! Ok, I don't really care. I had nothing to do anyway. Give me a general idea what its about. Might I suggest "Lay of the Land", because that is kind of whats going on. You're getting an idea of what is around you and what is happening. RE: Articles First of all, no, I haven't read it all. Second, here is the info box: I'm busy tryin to complete all my unfinished articles. Then I already have a list I'm going to start working on. You can check them out on my userpage. RP 2 Rama: (Stepping off Phantom) Greetings Uasp! Good to see you! Rama: I am well old friend. How about you? Brutes haven't killed you yet? Rama: I know what you mean. Well, the Brutes can keep trying. Better than having to hunt them down. Rama: Didn't you offer me a tour of your lovely new ship. Rama: I would like to see the firing mechanism for the rail gun on this ship. How about starting there? Rama: Very well then, lead on. (I follow you into a lift) Rama: Impressive. Has anyone ever thought of putting scaled down versions of these on other ships? A fleet of these guns would be a formidable opponent. Rama: Well, that's disappointing. Maybe we could assemble a few space stations with these mounted on them. Sort of like Human MAC cannons. I'd like to see the Brutes attack Sanghelios then. Rama: Just curious, how many Plasma Torpedoes does this ship have? Rama: Well, you certainly have a powerful ship here. Do you know what you'll be doing with here? Rama: Do you know of any missions that this ship will be conducting? Rama: I certainly hope that Doisac is on your hit list. Rama: Well, before you fly this ship into the Brutes' heart, call me so I won't miss it. Rama: Isn't it a tool of all Sangheili warriors, in addition to our blades and ships. Every loyal Sangheili is ready to drive a beam of plasma into Doisac for what they did to us, and rightly so. While honor and other such virtues are good, we cannot ignore the burning desire for revenge in our hearts. Rama: Lead on. Rama: (Looking around) Much better. One can make out most every star in the quadrant. And most every ship in the system. Rama: We should have one of these on every ship. I'm afraid this ship is going to spoil me. Next thing you know, I'll be laughed out of the High Council for begging for one of these ships. (Chuckles) Rama: Well, I wouldn't mind, but you forget, I know our exact economic situation, and there is no way we could afford to build another one anytime soon. I was one of the few Minor Councilors who was privy to this ships existence, if only because the High Councilors needed someone to divert funds secretly toward this thing. Nearly bankrupted us. Rama: Who were you on the COM with? Anything important? (P.S. Only twice. You and I are supposed to lead a fleet to save Sanghelios by destroying some new brute super power armor) Rama: Well, the Council is supposed to be meeting in a few days. Mind giving me a ride to Sanghelios? Power Hey guys I still don't have power, but my retarded school administrator is making people go to school. I'm not going but my sister is. Tell me about it, luckily my mom didn't make me go to school today. Also I got my power back today around 2 and there's is supposed to be a huge snow storm tomorrow, friday, and saturday night. P.S. Do you like my new sig? Thanks, I '''really don't want to go to school this week. ya, I "really" like school,(wink wink) but my sister really does. Tell me about it...again. Just to tell you ahead of time, I'm still at my grandmas' and my mom is coming to pick me up. So if I don't say anything for awhile it means that I'm on my way home. Haha, my mom's here gotta go, for now. Alright I'm back. I don't know, I'm almost done an article that want to finish tonight. BTW I fixed the picture on your 29th Armored Battalion, check it out. Pretty good, I like the picture you chose with the Pelicans, and the Battle of Jacinto. It is a reference to Gears of War, Jacinto? Isn't it? Cool, also I just finished my article about one of my Jackals. If you want to check it out Kok. Sure. New RP I'm doing fine Uasp. It has been a long time, how have you been. (P.S. You should make a section on your user page saying what articles you're going to wright in the future.) Sure, I've always wondered what an Elite's house looks like. {P.S. Do what I did, call them "Unnamed", I wrote "Unnamed Elite".) Thanks, wow it's so...big and clean. Like what? Oh.......(I look down and then back up at you) I'm sure you'll find someone soon. Well maybe she'll be an Elite who also works for the Council. I'm sorry about that Uasp, but I'm positive you'll find someone special, in this lifetime. (P.S. I gotta get ready for bed, it's almost 11 o'clock here in New England, see ya.) I will help as best I can! I'm sure finding a girl isn't as easy as waling around town. Rama Continue to RP with Rama for a while ok? I need to catch up Zamra on the RP. Upcoming I forgot to tell you that I was planning on writing a novel sometime next week, which is perfect because I'm on Christmas break. Sorry I got nothing. Gimme a few minutes, I send another message when I thought of something. Three ideas for species-Shrahalia, Qlasers, Trascerans. More ideas for species? Docerans, Tragon, Randeants, Klaro, Uopars, Xanomoral, Verals? Last one...Zatarak. Well if you ever change your mind you got plenty of choices. Oh thats your job. It takes me forever to find the right pic. (Sorry to take so long to respond to messages, I'm watchin a music video) ''NEW ARTICLE!! Tired of saying that your Sangheili Character is ''Just a swordsman/Master Swordsman? Then make up a sword art and post it Here! Thanks! "Sangheili" Language Apsveikumi citu Sangheili! Kā Jūs šo lielisko dienā? Nogalināja jebkuru Jiralhanae šodien? RE:RP? Not right now... I was going to work on some Articles. BTW have you taken a look at some of my new ones? Like This One? Crossed Swords is Šķērsot Zobenbrāļus, and sure I'll help ^_^. Oh and you mind checking this over and see if I missed anything/anyone? I don't have any of the books... :-/ By the way... could you move your sword art to Other Sword Arts and add a link to your User Page or Character page? Oops... oh well! To late to change any of our RPing know ^_^ Invite Just go to the RP article mentioned in the Invite and add your name to the list of RPs. And put the Characters you want to have in the RP The RP is ready! Join in when you want! It's good so far! ^_^ Keep it up! Explanation I normally would fight beside you,but I want to see what fighting beside Baracuss is like also,as I have only shown him Lakamai Frendo when we train together. You thought correctly. So want to roleplay ? Possums I don't know, I've just always said "Awesome Possum". Even though its pronounced Opossum. Nothing much just playing Xbox with some friends. How about you? That's not good, and I don't know about RPing I mean we can do it on Baracuss' RP. I see that the RP is going fine, everyone's contributing. I will sometime this week, I've got to think up something and do homework. Well I have 2 projects to do, so I won't have a lot of time. Alright I posted something new on the RP. RE: RP Not much is going on in yours right now, but it has potential. Who?